smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonflight (AoC Universe)
Dragonflights '''(also known as '''flights) refer to different types of dragons, blessed by the Pantheon to protect their creations in various parts of the Cosmos. For the first half of their existence they were busy with other world-trees, but in the aftermath of the Sin War, they have been pre-occupied with Yggdrasil and its major planet, Middle-Earth. Led by the Dragon Aspects, the dragonflights were involved in the repairing of Middle-Earth after the Black Empire's removal. Dragons in the five great flights claim the acenstry to the greatest of their kind, due to the prestigious heritage and lineage belonging to the flights. Effectively, they engage in ancestor-worship. They, like the trolls after them, occupy territory in Middle-Earth's less populated areas, some very common, others extremely hard to spot due to warring between each other and rival flights. The primary flights are identified by red, blue, black, green, bronze and purple colouration. There were others which also existed alongside the main five-six, but they were so much less powerful that they were hardly relevant for most of the time. Origins The Sin War left a devastating impact on the world. Despite the imprisonment of the demon princes, the Black Empire's remnants, and the problems they caused, were not over and done with. First of all, the soil: the blighted forms of the princes had impacted farmland, rendering land useless for growing. This effectively kept biodiversity at zero. Secondly, the planet was at risk from further invasion; one war would likely not be enough to stave off the demonic threat for all eternity. Thus, the Aesir imbued the dragons, one of the earliest species on Middle-Earth, with a portion of their powers, entrusting them with the duty of watching over the new planet to ensure its survival in such dark days. Of these dragonflights, there were five majors: red, blue, green, bronze and black (later purple). The red dragons were given dominion over life, the blue dragons given control over magic, bronze were in charge of time, the greens over nature and the Jade District, and the black dragons over Middle-Earth itself. The Aspect of the black dragonflight, Tiamat, was also made Queen of all the dragons. The vast majority of this period history of the dragonflights involved them keeping largely to their own kind. Dragonflights 'Red '- guardians of life and life essence (chi). Led by the Ruby Aspect, Arthyna the Exemplar. 'Blue '- lorekeepers and guardians of arcanum. They revere the Scholari sect of archangels. Led by Sapphire Aspect, Indigos the Guardian of Magic. 'Green '- rulers over nature and the Jade District, and thus direct allies of the night elves (specifically their druids). Led jointly by Ryzore the Emerald Dreamer and Altidore the Benefactor. 'Bronze '- keepers of time and its chronopaths. Led by Kalakcaroz, the Ageless One. 'Black '- rulers over the land itself, and in charge of shaping the Earth. Led by Tiamat, Dragonqueen and Earthlord. Trivia *AoC's Dragonflights are inspired by those found in Warcraft lore. *Unlike Warcraft lore, the Aspect of the Red Dragonflight is not the dragonqueen. Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Organizations Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Aeon of the Champion races Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations